Dark Secrets Deadly Sins
by mangalover16
Summary: senior yr Meet TPC, where their beauty now may only be skin deep. They're not TPC they were in middle school, where their only cares were boys, hair, and clothes. Some things never change, like Massie's wits. but some things do...and not for the better.
1. Chapter 1

the following sentences are NOT author notes, but part of the story

It's not good to keep things bottled up, like secrets, for example. If secrets and lies pile up and up and up, soon, the come thing will come tumbling down and you'll be blurting everything out, destroying all. Sound familiar? Well, this just may be the plot of this story. Is it? Read and see.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Massie Block swung her hips in time to the music blasting from the speakers. She was holding her annual "summer's ending" pool party at the Block Estate for all the A-listers at Westchester Private High. She knew everyone wanted to have fun before senior year in high school started in two days. Massie felt her spirits lower. She did _nawt_ want to apply for ivy league universities, take the entrance exams, really study, or go to interviews dressed in scratchy suits and be asked questions like "So tell me about yourself." Seriously, how was a girl to sum up her entire life in a few sentences? Massie shivered suddenly and then held her head up high. No. She would deal with all that later. Right now, it was time to have some serious fun.

Claire Lyons tried to concentrate on the softness of Cam's lips and the gentleness of his tongue but she couldn't. So instead, Claire opened her eyes and observed the party scene. She saw Alicia Rivera alone with Josh Hotz in the corner of the pool, making out. She saw Dylan Marvil stuffing her mouth with creme brules, and Kristen Gregory playing water volleyball with some people. She saw Massie, whose smile on her mouth did not reach the smile in her eyes. She had to be thinking of something. Claire's heart immediately picked up speed. _Did she know?_ But she was immediately reassured when Massie caught her eye and smiled warmly at her; this time, the smile did reach her eyes. _Phew. She doesn't know_ Claire thought.

_That bitch_ Massie said in her head. _She seriously thinks I don't know what she did? _But Massie did feel proud of herself for perfecting her fake warm smiles to make them seem real. _She's definitely in for it. Just you wait, Claire Lyons. You're dead._

Claire tried to concentrate on anything she could find. She just needed something to distract her from the guilt she was feeling right now from kissing Cam. So she looked up, and saw Massie facing away from her, lying against Derrington's chest while they danced. Her heart skipped a beat when Derrington looked up and into Claire's eyes, smiling a smile that was both happy and sad at the same time. She knew that _that_ was the smile on her face too. Claire could feel her heart flutter when Derrington moved his head in a gesture to the right, and Claire nodded. She pulled away from Cam gently and said, "I have to go the bathroom. Be right back."

Cam smiled sweetly and said, "Sure. I'll go get us some drinks." Claire nodded and hurried in the direction of the bathroom, and when she was certain no one was staring at her, she ducked behind a cart carrying tarts and other treats.

Derrington stroked Massie's hair and said, "Hey, Block. I'll be right back. Bathroom."

"Can I come?" Massie said slyly, fingering a strand of her hair. Derrington laughed and said, "I really got to go. Really."

Massie pouted prettily and said, "Hurry back. The next song is my favorite." Derrington nodded and practically ran in the direction of the bathroom. He couldn't wait for what was ahead. Derrington walked to the door of the bathroom and waited. In exactly five seconds, Claire arrived, looking pretty and flustered.

"I missed y-" Derrington started, but Claire quickly put a hand over his mouth and hissed, "Shhhhh!! They are people here. Let's go to a private place, where Massie doesn't have securty cameras." And with that, Claire led him upstairs and into William Block's coat closet. "I know she doesn't have cameras here since no one is allowed upstairs in the house when she's holding a party."

"And now I can say what I was going to say. I missed you so much," Derrington grinned, and kissed her gently on the lips.

"We saw each other yesterday," giggled Claire. Derrington shrugged and kissed her again, this time harder. Claire was always shocked at how..._coordinated_ they were for each other. His lips were soft and perfect on hers; they never clacked teeth once. Derrington caressed her head gently in his hands and Claire ran her fingers through his dirty blonde hair. She loved him. But a little voice in the back of her head said, "_What about Cam?_"

**A/N- if you don't like the affair couple pairing, before you hit the button for send review, please hear me out. I'm really really sorry, but I got bored with the same couple pairings over and over again. Don't get me wrong, I do like the pairings camxclaire and massiexderrington. You can read my other clique stories to see. But just this once, i'd like to try something new (at least for me). So please don't flame me if you don't like this!!!!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Westchester Private High**

**Room 1032**

**Chemistry**

Massie stifled a yawn. What was it? The tenth one? Chemisty, which is usually boring but not super super boring, was reaching a new high on Massie's Top 10 Hated Subjects. Twenty minutes later, the teacher had finally finished giving the directions and let them start.

"I really hate double periods of chemistry," Alicia whined next to her, trying to measure the liquid correctly.

Next to them, two girls squealed happily when theirs came out just the way the teacher had described. They were making some kind of liquid...potion...whatever. Massie didn't care. And neither should those two nerds.

"Shut up you guys," she snapped at them. "Congrats. You were successful in creating that potion. Now can you make one that'll make us _care_?"

They ignored her, but at least they shut up.

"I'm wondering," Alicia started. "Is it possible to die of boredom?"

"It's about to get a whole lot interesting," Massie guaranteed, and she rolled up a piece of paper, and dipped it lightly into the burner, setting part of it on fire.

"Mass! What are you doing?" hissed Alicia. Massie ignored her and she quickly threw the burning paper into the two girls' metal trash can, which contained other papers. Massie smiled triumphant when the papers caught on fire.

"Ahhh! Fire!!!" they screamed, and immediately pressed the emergeny water sprinkler button that was on all the desks. Instantly, water started falling onto everyone. Everyone started screaming and all rushed to get out the door. When Massie and Alicia emerged onto the school campus, Massie sighed and walked over to their spot- underneath a tall, shady, willow tree, the only one on the entire school grounds.

"My bag's all wet," Alicia complained, trying to brush off water particles off her special edition Ralph Lauren messenger bag. Massie ignored her and stretched out on the grass. "What should we do?" she said. "We got an hour."

"Well," said Alicia, combing her hair. "We could sneak off-campus to Starbucks for a chai latte."

"Done," said Massie, and got up. High school was so easy.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Claire tried to pay attention while her teacher lectured on and on about college. She and Cam had both wanted to go to Brown University...but that was ages ago. Before she hooked up with Derrick Harrington. Claire shivered happily. Derrington. Just the name sent shivers down her spine. Not like Cam, who had been late and even missed several of their dates, claiming he had some work to do. Claiming he had practice SAT tests, and SAT preps. Claiming soccer practice ran late. Excuses excuses excuses. Always excuses. Claire didn't even care anymore whether they were even true or not. She and Cam were unofficially over. Besides, she had Derrington.

_He's Massie's. Derrick Harrington private property of Massie Block_.

It was true. Derrington, was officially Massie's, but he was unofficially Claire's. How they got together behind Massie and Cam's back? Claire thought about it again. It was always in her mind. While at the Block's private beach in Hawaii during junior year, Massie and Cam had wanted to catch some rays instead of playing. So Claire and Derrington had wandered away from them to explore a bit. They found a huge rock on the edge of the beach that was ten times the height of Derrington.

_Flashback_

_"Wow! Look at the size of that boulder!" Claire exclaimed, looking up at it. _

_"Let's go up," suggested Derrington. "Unless you're chicken."_

_"Am not!" Claire said stubbornly and pushed ahead of Derrington to go ahead of him. Once they reached the top of it, they found two guys who were probably in their twenties with six empty beer bottles at their feet. When they saw Claire and Derrington, they smiled stupidly and said, "Look at this puh-retty lady. What's your name? Come with us." and grabbed Claire by the arm._

_"Hey! Let her go!" said Derrington and pushed the guy. _

_"Tryin' to start a fight?" he said, letting go of Claire, who ended up on the edge of the boulder. _

_"Dude, this is private property. Leave," Derrington stood his ground. _

_"Make me," he said, and swung his arm back, hitting Claire, who lost her balance, and started to fall. _

_"Claiiiiiiire!!!!! Noooo!!!" yelled Derrington, and he lunged after Claire, and managing to grab her hand. He pulled her to him as close as they could and they fell into the water with only a minor splash. _

_Derrington carried a half-unconscious Claire in his arms and they laid on the edge of the beach together, breathing silently. When Claire awoke, she looked up at Derrington who was looking at her. _

_"You...saved me."_

_"Well, I..." Derrington blushed red. He turned his face to Claire right when she was going to give him a kiss on the cheek, so instead, she got his lips. Neither of them moved apart, althought their eyes were both wide. _

_Derrington closed his eyes and deepend the kiss. Claire wrapped her arms around his head and her legs around his. They stayed like that for too long, not even noticing the two people standing some feet away, staring at them in disbelief. _

_End Flashback_

-

-

Claire gritted her teeth. When had Massie even cared for Derrington as much as she did? She was the one who was madly in love with him! Not Massie, who pranced around with him as the IT couple of Westchester Private High. If she knew Massie as she thought she did, she would bet a million dollars that that was the only reason Massie was with him, for her popularity. How disgusting. That's right then. Derrington was meant for her, and her only. She was sure of it.

-

-

--Original Message--

Sent: Friday, August 30, 11:32 pm

From: Shay O'Neil

To: Massie Block

cc: group A-listers

Massie, whatup? I am hosting the party that will possibly be one of the biggest party of the year at my house tomorrow. It starts at 9:30 sharp. Be there or be squared. (You know, I never really got that) g2g.

Shay OUT!

Massie giggled at the email she just received from one of the coolest guys in the senior class. All his parties were hot, with a capital H. But something always happened. Like last year, Shay caught his best friend making out with his girlfriend so he shot him in the butt. But they were so drunk, they were laughing about it all the way to the emergency room. Oh well. Parties always got out of control. Nothing new.

O'NEIL MANSION

PARTY IN PROGESS

When Massie, Derrington, Claire, Cam, Alicia, Josh, Dylan, and Kristen arrived at Shay's mansion (they all drove separately), the party was in full blow. Girls in skimpy bikinis drunkenly dived into the pool, while others were talking in the jacuzzi, or making out. People were dancing, and bedroom doors were being closed.

"Let's dance," Massie said simply and grabbed Derrington's hand, leading him to the dancefloor. Claire tried to appear enthusiastic and grabbed Cam's hand too. But all she really wanted was so alone time with a certain shaggy blonde-haired soccer goalie, who, unfortunately, right now was off-limits. Later, she would definitely find soeme alone time with him. Hopefully, that is.

-

-

Half an hour into the party, and Alicia, Josh, and even Kristen, were drunk from all the champagne.

"This party is rockin!" said Alicia giddly, teetering on her five inch mules. She looked about ready to fall. She turned aroun d to look at Josh, her almost-boyfriend. That's right. They've known each other for almost six years and they're still not a couple. They ocasionally make out but they weren't officially together. Althoght Alica claims that Josh is "madly in love with her." Alicia looked around and saw Dylan with this random guy that she knew she didn't know, making out. Alicia was surprised when she saw them head into a bedroom door. She's not going to go all the way with a random guy, was she? Suddenly, Alicia felt all the champagne she had drunk backed up in her stomach and Alicia groaned. She quickly covered her hand with her mouth and mumbled a, "bathroom," to Josh, who smiled at her goofily

"Tthis party is so awesome!" Josh said to Kristen, who was holding a champagne glass filled to the brim.

"What??!!" Kristen said, unable to hear Josh. The music was blasting way to loud.

"I said, THIS PARTY IS SO AWESOME!" Josh tried again.

"WHAT??!!!"

"THIS PARTY IS SO AWESOME!!!!!!!!!" Josh yelled into Kristen's ear, surprisingly, sending shivers into Kristen.

"OH. COOL! LET'S DANCE!" said Kristen, and grabbed Josh's hand, but then suddenly stopped. From the look of Josh's face, he, too, had felt the spark when they had touhed each other.

They drunkenly smiled at each other, and before you know it, they were kissing furiously. Of course, though, they _were_ drunk, but were that really that drunk? Just then, Alicia stumbled out of the bathroom, her face flushed and sweaty. Her stomach felt a lot btter now. But the instant she saw Josh making out with some other girl, her stomach backed up again. Who was that?? Alicia could only make out the girl's hair and outfit. She was wearing a white tank top, blue denim capris, and black Pumas. Wasn't that what Kristen was wearing at first? It can't be Kristen. She knows how much I like Josh.

Suddenly, Josh and the girl turned around, still groping each other though, and Alicia got a look at the girl's face and gasped. _It was Kristen._ Alicia's stomach threatened to come up her throat when she rushed into the bathroom once again. She leaned over the toilet and waited. She could feels tears coming down her face. _How could she. I don't care if they're drunk or not. That' back-stabbing, boyfriend stealing, son of a bitch! You're dead, Kristen. _

**a/n- hey everyone! whatsup? i hope you like this story so far. major thanks to Massiekieur for my first review! And thanks to all my other reviewers, littleitalygrl2, Channychans, AlyParker407, weizgangster, and horribleliar!! you guys rock! And weizgangster, I just might take you up on that suggestion. You completely changed the way the story was heading. :)  
remember, no flames please! love you all! **


	3. Chapter 3

Massie sighed and sat down on a chair. She had been dancing her butt off all night, while Derrington had been drinking beer after beer. Something was gonig to happen. Good or bad? She had no idea. She saw Claire dancing with Cam, but always looking up at someone in Derrington's direction. Massie glutched her champagne glass so hard it was almost going to break. _I wonder if Claire knowns how drunk Derrington is right now. Heh. Maybe she'll be turned off. She needs to be. _Then, Massie got an idea. She ran to Claire and Cam, holding onto to her glass, and pretend to be super drunk.

"I love this party," slurred Massie, and her legs gave way, causing Cam and Claire to quickly grab hold of her.

"Maybe you should go home," Claire said thoughtfully. _That way, I can be with Derrington too. Not that I don't care about Massie, it's just..._

"No way! The party's just begun." Just then, Massie groaned and droppd her glass, it shattering into a million pieces on the floor. "Maybe you're right," she said, and grabbed Cam's hand accidently on purpose.

"Cam, can you take me home? Derrington's way too busy," she said, holding on to his shoulders. Cam nodded and turned to Claire, "Is that ok?"

Claire couldn't believe her luck. She couldn't say fast enough, "Of course. Massie, get some rest. Hope you feel better tomorrow." And the instant they were gone, Claire ran to Derrington, who was drinking a whole cup of beer while other guys chanted, "Cnug chug chug chug chug!" They all erupted into cheers when he finished the whole thing. "That's ten in a row, Harrington!" said one of them, handing him another one. "Can you beat O'Neil's record of 15?"

"Bring it on," said Derrington, and reached for the cup. Claire quickly interjected and pushed the cup away, and back to the person who had handed it to him. "Um, Derrick, I think you've had enough."

"Aw come on, Clllllaire," he said, smiling foolishly at her. "Stop being so uptight and have some fun!"

"I did, now fun's over," she said, feeling like "Orlando" Claire all over again.

"Duude, you better listen to your girlfriend," said one of the guys. Claire quickly elbowed Derrington in the back.

"She's not my girlfriend," Derrington said.

"Hey! Why don't you do tequila shots?" the guy suggested, ignoring Derrington's statement.

"What are those?" asked Claire. All the guys burst out laughing and Claire and even Derrington blushed.

"It's when you lie down, and put salt on your legs or your stomach, and the guy has to lick it off. Plus you can put a slice of lime in your mouth and he has to get it with his mouth," one of them explained. Claire desperately wanted to, but there were too many people who knew the Pretty Commitee here, and it was just way too risky.

"Let's just get out of here, Derrick," said Claire, and pulled him away and out the door.

"Come on, Claire!" he groaned, looking at her.

"You're way too drunk, so I'll drive and take you home," Claire reached for her car keys, and led Derrick to her Mom's hand-me-down Toyota. "Now what kind of a guy would I be if I let my girlfriend drive and take _me_ home?" he said, and sat down in the driver's seat.

"You're way too drunk to drive," Claire stood her ground.

"Get in or else I'm leaving without you," he said, putting the keys into the ignition. Claire just stared hard at him.

"See ya, wouldn't want to be ya, Claire," Derrington said, and fired the car's engine, driving away. _He was serious?_ Claire thought, and started to run after him. "Derrick! I'm gonna kill you! Come back!" But he kept on driving.

Just then, another car came around the corner of the intersection, heading towards Derrington. Claire's eyes widened. She watched, frozen, as Derrington didn't speed down or switch lanes, instead, he ran full on at the car, who honked crazily.

"DERRICK! NOOOOOOOO!" Claire screamed, covering her eyes. She couldn't watch.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! _SCCCCRREEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOOOM!!!!!!!! _

It seemed like Claire was rooted to the spot. She felt herself dialing 911 on her cell phone as fast as she could. She felt her heart catch in her throat when the paramedics arrived. She felt her tears fall down her face, never seeming to end. She felt herself getting into the ambulance with Derrington in a stretcher. She didn't look though. She couldn't. What was his future going to be like? Was he...dead? Claire shook her head crazily like a dog shaking off water. She would not let her thoughts wander there.

-

-

Claire sat numbly in a green plastic chair in the ER wing of Westchester Hopsital. She had to tell someone. Someone. Anyone. Claire flipped open her cell phone, and opened up a new text message. I'M IN THE ER. DERRINGTON WUZ IN A CAR ACCIDENT.

She quickly sent to Massie. After all, Derrington was her supposed boyfriend. Claire put her phone back, and sat back in her chair. She fidgeted restlessly in her seat. There was nothing she could do right now, excpt sit and wait.

* * *

Massie stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a fluffy white towel around her. Ahhh. That was a lot better. She still had a slight headache, but now she felt all fresh. What time was it? The digital clock on her desk read 2:17 AM. Wow, it was still early. Bedtime? I don't think so. Massie dryed her hair and was reaching for her hairdryer when her phone beeped on her bed. She opened the phone and it said: One New Text Message. Read? 

Massie pressed ok and she almost dropped her phone when she read the message. Was it true?? Well, he _was_ drunk but would his beloved Claire really let him drive in that condition? Pfffft. Some affaired girlfriend. But, since she _was_ Derrington's public boyfriend, she had to go. But seriously, after all the things that had happened, she didn't give a damn about him.

Massie sighed and started to get dressed. In the end, she was dressed in a pink babydoll top, Seven cutoff jeans, and silver Kate Spade flipflops. (It was still summer.) She grabbed her silver Miu Miu clutch, and ran out and into the garage. She climbed into her silver Mercedes convertible and drove to the hospital. While at a stoplight, she quickly forwarded Claire's text to everyone who was close friends with them: Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, Josh, and Cam. She needed all to witness her act as a majorely worried, hurt, and concerned girlfriend. After all, she was a pro at converting her fury and rage into tears that looked like sadness.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Why haven't the doctors come yet with news? I need to know now! _Claire thought, tapping her fingers on the chair's arms impatiently. She felt a gust of wind blow at her when the door to the ER opened, and there stood Massie, who looked about ready to cry. _At least she cares a little._ Massie headed over to Claire, her eyes wide with terror and when she spoke, dread was in her throat. "Is he..." Massie whispered, sitting down next to her.

Claire's heart thumped and she chocked out, "We don't know yet. The doctors haven't said anything." And they sat in silence, each supposedly (Massie) absorbed in their thoughts of Derrington. Claire desparately wanted to think of something else besides him, anything else. So she focused on Massie, whose face was buried in her hands. _Wait a minute, why would a super drunk person be looking all fresh and clean and even in a new outfit, when she left the party an hour and a half ago? Whatever._ All she could focus in on right now was the person dressed in a blue doctor's uniform headed towards them, holding a clipboard.

Claire and Massie stood up and at the same time said, "How is he?"

"Are you the people who notified us immediately?" he said.

"I am, and we're very very close to him," said Claire, watching him write something on his clipboard.

"First of all, my name is Doctor Sanders, and I'd just like to say, you brought him in just in time," said Doctor Sanders. _Does that mean...he's alive?_ Claire felt her hopes rise. Was he alive? Meanwhile, Massie was trying her hardest not to yawn in the doctor's face. Boring!

"Derrick Harrington has two broken arms, one completely broken leg, and one slightly broken right leg. He has a broken right hip bone, rib cage, a partly fractured skull, along with many many bruises, cuts, and scars. He's alive, very barely, but he's alive," stated the doctor. Claire's legs turned to jelly and she collapsed into the chair.

_Thank goodness. _

"Ehmagawd, Claire! It's all thanks to you that he's alive!!!" Massie said, and hugged Claire tightly, who tensed a bit. _I hope this is acting, because she sounds overjoyed, more than me._ "I can't thank you enough," she said, to Claire and to Doctor Sanders.

Doctor Sanders nodded but then said solemnly, " I'm afraid he's also in a coma right now from a bit of damage to his head, and maybe even his brain. He's not brain dead, but something...could happen...and he might never awaken. Maybe, we don't know yet if the damage was very serious. So anything's possible right now. But if he does awaken anytime soon, he will still be in intense care for a while. So all we can do now is hope for the best." Dr. Sanders nodded at them and politely excused himself when a nurse walked up to him.

Massie and Claire were silent, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

_Hmmm...Derrick Harrington might be dead..._Massie tapped a long, slender finger against her chin. _I personally think the world, or at least, my world, will be a whole better place without that player/ cheater. But, since I am his public girlfriend, that would mean I would have to pretend to be sad and cry and all that bullcrap. No thanks! Unless, I reveal to the world about him and Claire Lyons, the girl everyone thinks is sweet and adorable. I think...maybe it's tiime to lie in the weeds again._

_-_

_-_

_Oh. My. Gawd. _Claire was thinking. _Derrick is in a...COMA? And he could...NEVER AWAKEN? Nononononononononononono. Not possibile. He will awaken. He will. He has too! Or else...what would happen to me? To everyone? To our lives? _

* * *

**A/N- Hmmm...should he live? or die? livedielivedielivedielivedielivedie????? Please tell me in a review or a PM. **

**I would just like to thank all my reviewers: puppyloveallways, lemonkiwi, littleitalygrl2, Channychans, weizgangster, whistle.for.the.choir, and horribleliar. You guys rock! All your reviews made me jump for joy! And please visit my page and read the special news bulletin. Very very important! And maybe answer the poll too? **

**Remember, reviews make me smile:) **


	4. Chapter 4

Just then, Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, Cam, and Josh burst into the door loudly. Everybody else in the ER turned to look at them, glaring. Claire waved her arm weakly at them and they ran over.

"Where's Derrick?" Cam asked immediately, looking Claire in the eye. Claire thought about how she once thought those blue and green eyes were beautiful, and how she was always nervous when he looked directly at her.

Pshaw.

"Claire? Where is he?" Cam asked again, waving his hand in front of Claire's face. She blinked twice and said, "He's still in emergency care. He's in a coma right now from damage to his head." She and Massie quickly told all of them the entire story.

When they were done, Kristen had her hand covering her mouth, Dylan was bug-eyed, and Alicia looked too shocked to even speak. Claire turned to Cam and was surprised when she saw that he was gazing at her in a wistful way.

"So I guess we're all stuck here for a while," Massie noted, finally siting down. The others immediately followed. Alicia waited until Josh was seated, and then sat down next to him, glancing at Kristen out of the corner of her eye.

They all sat quietly for a few minutes. Dylan fidgeted uncontrollably, Cam had his face in his hands, Alicia kept looking at Josh, then Kristen, then Josh, and then Kristen again. Kristen had her fingers to her temple, rubbing them. Apparantely she still had a headache. She didn't even notice Josh looking at her in a totally different way than he used to. Alicia's eyes narrowed and she turned to Josh and tried to talk to him.

Finally, when Dylan had enough, she clapped her hands and said, "SO!"

Everyone in the ER turned towards her and said, "Shhh!!!!"

Dylan turned as red as her hair and she slumped down in her seat.

After what seemed like an eterenity, a nurse walked towards them and she said, "Are you the people with Mr. Harrington?" They all nodded.

"Mr. Harrington is showing more signs of waking up, but he has not entirely woken yet. He is still asleep, but you may visit him. Please do not disturb the other people. Follow me." The nurse started walking down the hall, and everyone quickly jumped out of their seats and followed her.

She opened the door for them, and gestured them to go in. Claire was at the end of the line. She couldn't bear it. Everyone crowded around him and all let out a collective gasp when they finally saw Derrington. Claire slowly opened her eyes and she felt like she wanted to throw up.

Derrick Harrington had cuts, scars, and a bandage around his entire head and over his left eye. There were cuts on his cheeks, chin, and you could see a tiny scar forming above his left eyebrow.

Everyone turned towards the girlfriend, who had her face buried in Alicia's shoulders, shaking. Kristen and Dylan shared a "ehmahgawd, that poor thing. I feel so bad for Massie!" look and Josh looked awkward watching Massie cry. Or, fake cry, in Massie's case.

When Massie had gained control over her tears, she sat down in one of the chairs in the corner of the room and Alicia sat down next to her. Kristen and Dylan sat on the empty bed, Josh and Cam layed against the wall, and Claire kneeled on the floor next to Derrington, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Massie quietly took out her cell phone and started texting.

**Massie: **CLAIRE LET D DRIVE WHEN HE WAS DRUNK &

THAT'S WHY HE'S IN THE COMA RIGHT NOW.

**Alicia: **OMG R U SERIOUS?

**Dylan: **I CAN'T BELIEVE CLAIRE!

**Kristen:**WHY WOULD CLAIRE DO THAT?

**Massie: **IDK, BUT THAT'S PROBABLY Y SHE'S KNEELING

NEXT 2 HIM RITE NOW. SHE'S FEELING GUILTY

Massie dropped her phone back into her clutch and the others quickly did the same. No one had seen them texting.

Good.

The next morning, Claire was the first one awake. She tried to stand up and stretch her legs and almost fell down in her attempt. Gawd her knees hurt so bad! Claire finally managed to hoist herself up onto the bed, and sat on the edge so she wouldn't bump into Dylan and wake her up. Not that it was possible since she was snoring her head off. Claire looked around the room and saw Alicia lying in what looked like a very uncomfortable position- with her head bowing down. She was going to have a stiff neck when she woke up. Massie, on the other hand, had her head laying against a white pillow that she propped up against the wall. Kristen was also on the bed, her head laying against the mattress. She was missing a pillow. Cam and Josh were both sitting on the floor against the wall. How they managed to stay like that the entire night, Claire had no idea.

Slowly by slowly everyone woke up.

"We should go get some breakfast at the cafe downstairs," said Josh. Everyone nodded and followed. Claire stayed where she was and Massie stayed seated. Who knows what Claire would do if she was gone.

"Get me a biscotti and a latte!" she said to Kristen, who nodded and followed everybody.

Claire sighed heavily and continued watching Derrington. Wait a minute, did his eye just twitch? Ehmagawd his fingers just moved a bit.

"Mass Mass!!! I think Derrington just moved!" Claire said excitedly, watching him intently.

"Really?" said Massie, but didn't move from her seat.

Just then, Derrington opened his eye and his lips moved up in a smile. Claire gasped and started crying. "Derrick! You're awake! I'm so happy you're alive!!!!" Derrington smiled again and said to Claire, "I love you, Massie."

**A/N- Again I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed me! You guys are so awesome! Thanks for all your ideas and suggestions! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- hey everyone! I'm so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner! I had originally planned to update two days ago but I got bombarded with hw (evil hw). But here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

* * *

Claire's mind was going crazy.

_What does he mean by that? Does he think _I'm_ Massie? So does that mean he thinks I'm as beautiful as Massie? Or does he think he only loves Massie, and not me? If he thinks I"m Massie, then that means he loves me? Ahhh!!!_

Claire opened her mouth to say something but Derrington turned around and saw the real Massie, who had an unreadable expression on her face. Claire knew that she had been thinking the same things Claire had been.

"Massie!" exclaimed Derrington, and he tried to sit up. Massie's eyes widened and she quickly ran over to him. "Derrick, you have to rest," she said softly and helped me lay back down on the pillow.

Derrington smiled and said, "I love you, Massie," again.

Claire tried as best as she could to resist the temptation to punch Massie in her pretty little I'm-so-in-love-with-Derrington face.

"Derrick I'm so glad you're alive!" said Massie, smiling her perfected 100-watt smile, and then kissing Derrington lightly on his bandaged nose. Derrington laughed weakly.

"I'm really sorry about what happened, Derrick, it's all my fault," Claire butted in. Massie almost laughed out loud at how pathetic Claire was; her face clearly said Please-don't-forget-that-I-exist-or-else-I-may-die.

Derrick gave her a lazy grin. "I'm sure it's not your fault. By the way, who are you again?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kristen tapped her fingers on the counter. She was well aware of Alicia's flirting with Josh, which had been increased to the highest level today.

_What did she know?_

Kristen squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to let her thaughts wander to all the bad things-like Alicia cutting off all her long blonde hair (which took _forever_ to grow out) and force-feeding it to Kristen; she shivered.

"Kris, are you okay?"

Kristen jumped a few feet in the air and her eyes opened. She saw Alicia standing in front of her, sipping a chai latte and giving her a weird look.

"What's the matter with you today?" Alicia gave a tiny eye roll, and sauntered back over to Josh, who grinned at her.

Kristen's stomach tightened into knots. She had to know what exactly happened at the party. She had to know, and she had to know now.

She walked over to Alicia and Josh slowly, watching Alicia smile and flip her hair as she talked to Josh, who gulped down his drink.

"Hey, Alicia, can you bring Massie's stuff up to her? I need to do something. It's important," Kristen said. And it was important. Well, to her at least. Alicia glanced at Josh out of the corner of her eye, looked back at Kristen and then smiled sweetly.

"No problem, Kris," she said, and headed to the elevators. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Kristen turned towards Josh and giving him a serious look, said, "Josh, can we talk?"

"Sure, about what?" he said, leaning against the wall.

"I don't know if you remember or not, but at the party..."

"We kissed didn't we?"

Kristen blushed furiously, then cursed herself for doing so and looking sheepish. She looked up at Josh, who just looked at her curiously. "You remember," Kristen said, letting the words roll slowly off her tongue.

"Of course I do, It was great," Josh grinned.

_Ehmagawd._ "What's that mean?" Kristen twirled a strand of her blonde hair, smiling at him.

"It means I think you're a great kisser and a really cool person," he winked.

_Ehmagawd ehmagawd!!!!!!!_

As Kristen giggle-blushed, and Josh grinned-flirted, they were both unaware of the exotic Spanish beauty that stood against the wall a few feet away from them, listening to their every word and clenching her fists tight, digging her nails into her palms.

"Josh is mine," Alicia said to herself. "Always was and always will."

It was time to think of a plan.

A revenge plan.

* * *

**A/N- first of all, I'd like to give a special shout out to my beta- Joshnemilia! Thanks for helping me with the ideas for this chapter! mwah! **

**Second, I'd like to thank my reviewers: BurntVelvet, sweettart4252, joshnemilia, hpdrfan1, Rabbitstorm, whistle.for.the.choir., angelmusiclovebaby, weizgangster, puppyloveallways, littleitalygrl2, mochafrap, and bribricat. Thanks so much! And extra extra thanks to those who have reviewed all (or most) of my chapters! Thanks thanks thanks! **

**I know I left you with 1 big cliffie and 1 more minor cliffie, but I'll update faster if I get at least 18 reviews! If I do, that will be 5 more than last chapter, and you'll find the answer to the cliffie. I'd like to ask those who only put my story on storyalert to actually review PLEASE! I'm trying to reach the 50 mark! And if I do, I'll add something special to my story! So please please review!!!!!**

**Thanks Again!**

**_mangalover16_**


	6. Chapter 6

Claire was going to be sick.

Not a baby-barf sick. Real sick.

There were many things that contributed to her coming-sickness. First off, it's only been a few hours since Derrington was released from his coma, and they were all now in his new room, where he and Massie were gushing mushy stuff to each other, which included words such as "No, _I_ wuv you" and "I wuv you more" and "I wuv YOU more".

Claire muttered, "It never ends," under her breath and started massaging her temple.

"You are too cute."

"_You_ are too cute."

"No you."

"No _you_."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Claire screamed, then immediately covered her mouth with her hand. Derrington and Massie immediately turned to look at Claire, both having the same "Oh-I-forgot-she-was-in-the-room" look on her face.

"What's your problem?" Massie rolled her eyes. Claire turned red and muttered a "sorry", turning even redder when she heard Derrington whisper to Massie, "Seriously, who is she again?"

Just then a nurse walked in and shooed them all out of the room-Derrington needed rest and his medicine.

Massie ignored Claire and went down to the cafe. Massie slid into the seat, immediatley accompanied by Alicia and Kristen, while Claire slipped in across from Massie. Alicia glared at Kristen, who pretended to be very interested in the pigeon poop that was outside on the sidewalk.

"Can you believe Derrick said he loved me? That is sweet times ten," Massie bragged, raising her eyebrows, waiting to see if anyone disagreed.

They were all smart enough.

"Too sweet," Alicia smiled at Massie, forgetting momentarily about Kristen and instead focusing on keeping their beloved alpha happy.

"That is sooo cute," Kristen said, looking relieved that Alicia had forgotten about her.

Claire was silent.

Massie frowned slightly, while Kristen wrinkled her brow and Alicia cleared her throat. "Ah hem."

Claire looked up. "What?"

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

Claire shrugged. "Because I don't feel like it." _Gawd._

Alicia's eyes widened into an "Oh no she _didn't_" look. Massie's frown deepened and she tapped Claire on the arm, saying, "What the hell is up with your whole attitude? Gawd. It's majorly ah-nnoying, so stop. Got it, Kuh-laire?"

"Sure," Claire said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "It's not like you need me. You have your beloved Derrington."

"Ohh, is that why you're so upset?" Massie said, using a voice that you would use with a little first grader. "You're sad because Cam hasn't told you 'I love you' yet? Aww, it's ok, Claire. Someonewill love you . . . eventually."

Alicia and Kristen stimutaneously covered their mouth with their hands and giggled into their palms. Claire slowly looked up into Massie's amber eyes, and spat out, "In fact, someone has told me they loved me. In fact, that was Derrick Harrington."

Kristen and Alicia's eyes widened and they stared, open-mouthed, at Claire. Massie's expression was unreadable. Claire's face quickly flashed to an "Ehmagawd, what did I just do?" look.

Uh oh.

**A/N- me + MORE reviews equals a very very happy author who will do something like maybe update sooner as a thankyou gift for my fabulous reviewers!**


End file.
